Dos hermanos de luz y sombra
by Monika Weillschmidt Kadar
Summary: La Diva ha muerto...y esto lleva a la seleccion de otro sacrificio humano para la supervivencia del reino. La separacion de dos gemelos lleva a la ruptura de una conducta sagrada y una travesia por rescatar a la nueva Diva antes de su muerte


La joven camino segura hacia el guardia, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un desastre, realmente estaba atemorizada. Todos en el reino sabían el destino fatal de las Divas, condenadas a morir de hambre o de cansancio, eso si el Dios Dragón no las mataba antes. Pero era un sacrificio por la paz, la protección de este y la alegría que los pobladores no titubeaban en hacer. Recién había muerto la última Diva, una chica de nombre Alice Kirkland. Felicia le sonrió a su mejor amiga, una joven de largo pelo castaño y ojos verdes, que sollozaba.

-F-Feli…N-no…déjame ir yo…es mi deber…-murmuraba mientras la otra muchacha sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ve~ estaré bien~ no te preocupes por mi vale?-dijo ella con una sonrisa de alegría fingida y deposito un beso en su mejilla-Ciao~!-dijo caminando con el hombre.

Luego de dos largos días en carruaje hasta su destino, el guardia, de apenas 20 años la lanzo fuera del carruaje, el cual arranco de inmediato. Una mujer, de aparentes 22 años se le acerco.

El cabello de la extraño era muy largo y algo grisáceo, su rostro era dulce y delicado, pero estaba marcado por una mueca de desagrado. El vestido que portaba era majestuoso, de tonalidades rosa, violeta y blanca. En su mano derecha tenia un enorme bastón de plata con adornos. Lo mas llamativo de ella era un antifaz que no dejaba ver sus ojos, estaba adornado con rubies y amatistas, era blanco. Parecia de porcelana pero era mas duro que el propio acero.

-Ven y pasa-dijo ella con una voz dulce pero fría. Felicia asintió tímidamente y se acomodo el sencillo vestido que portaba. La protectora, el Dragon Anya sonrio con crueldad mientras la otra muchacha iba a su habitación

La castaña tosio violentamente, esa tos traia un exceso de sangre. Sin embargo continuo bailando frente al inmenso dragon negro. El Dragon rugio furioso alzando una zarpa.

-N-no! A-Amo!-exclamo ella con los ojos desorbitados de terror, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo.

El Dragon parecía sonreir con odio y descargo la zarpa en el pecho de Felicia.

-La Diva ha muerto!-grito el mensajero en el pueblo, un par de días después-La Diva esta muerta!-Elizabeta ahogo un sollozo para luego romper en llanto en su habitación al oir la noticia.

No muy lejos de ahí, vivía una familia, de tres hermanos. Los padres de ellos habían muerto cuando habían nacido los gemelos. Era la familia Weillschmidt. El hermano mayor de solo 15 años se llamaba Gilbert, físicamente no se parecía mucho a sus hermanitos. El nombre de los bebes era Ludwig y Monika. Ambos eran idénticos, excepto que Ludwig era mas serio y tranquilo. Como siempre que nacia un bebe en la familia, ambos tenían un idéntico dije de cruz. Los bebes eran rubios de hermosos ojos azules. Gilbert tenia pelo gris y ojos rojos, adoraba a sus hermanitos. Ese dia, Gilbert recosto a los pequeños en su cama y comenzo a hacerles cosquillas,sacando adorables risitas de ellos.

-No se resisten al toque de su awesome hermano mayor~-exclamo el riendo tambien con sus hermanos. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se distrajera y fuese a abrir.

-Señor Weillschmidt. Han escogido a la ultima niña nacida en su familia como la futura Diva de nuestro Dios Dragon. Debemos llevarla a su nuevo hogar-dijo el sacerdote de un culto de nombre dragonism, el culto al dragon. Los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron con violencia y cubrio co su cuerpo a ambos bebes

-No voy a dejar que maten a mi hermana! Vayanse! Que a ella no la tocaran!-exclamo furioso, haciendo que ambos bebes rompieran en llanto. El sacerdote sonrio,bastante acostumbrado a esa clase de escenas y llamo a tres guardia que inmovilizaron al peliplateado.

-NO! MONIKA!-grito Gilbert desesperadamente, retorciendose y pateando al guardia mientras el anciano sacerdote tomaba a la llorosa bebe en brazos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos del joven mientras lo soltaban y salian con Moika en brazos.

-M-Monika!-gritaba cubriendose el rostro mientras el otro bebe lloraba con el.

20 AÑOS DESPUES

Un alto hombre rubio caminaba hacia el castillo de la gobernadora Arlovskaya. Un mechoncito de cabello caia en su frente, el cual aparto,acomodandolo pulcramente en su peinado. Su mano acaricio la empuñadura de su espada y se enfundo bien el negro abrigo sin mangas. De pronto cerro los ojos, aferrandose con fuerza a su medalla de cruz.

"Ese rostro...es tan hermoso...y tan familiar..."penso mientras recibia retazos de imagenes en su cabeza. La sonriente cara de una mujer de 20 años, de pelo corto y vestido blanco se veian en ellas.

-Lud!-le llamo la dulce voz de Monika-Me estan empezando a preparar para ir con nuestro Dios...-la expresion cambio y se mostro preocupada. Ludwig, en una especie de ilusion, se acerco a su gemela y la abrazo, casi sintiendo el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo en la realidad.

-Te rescatare hermana...aunque muera en el intento...-murmuro el y ella se esfumo haciendole abrir los ojos. Ya estaba en el mercado. Un hombre lo empujo y sonrio un poco. Vestia como los arabes de lejanas tierras, con una tunica azul y una mascara que le cubria un ojo.

-A donde se dirige?-pregunto el hombre, examinandolo con una amable sonrisa. Sus ojos rojos examinaban detenidamente a Ludwig, con ansias incluso. El rubio fruncio el ceño desconfiado.

-A ver a el Gran Maestro. Esta de visita con nuestra Gobernadora-dijo el cruzado de brazos. El otro hombre asintio.

-Desea que le acompañe? Conozco muchas cosas que le pueden servir-dijo con un tono atrapante. Luego de unos minutos, Ludwig dio una seca cabezada. Ambos echaron a andar hasta el imponente castillo, Ludwig se aferro a su medalla, con el rostro sonriente de su gemela en mente.

-Ya voy por ti hermana...-susurro mientras avanzaban hacia el castillo


End file.
